No Ordinary Life For An Angel's Daughter
by KylaJade201
Summary: I am Serenity Angelica 'Nina' Wood, the 14-year old daughter of Angelica 'Ange', a former Angel of The Sole. And I am the cousin of Kick-Ass Grigori warrior, Lincoln Wood. When my father died, I moved back to New York City, where almost every exile, both light and dark, are hunting me down. You know, being the daughter of an Angel really does suck when you can't live a normal life.


**Hey Guys ! So firstly, this story is based on the events of 'Emblaze' by Jessica Shrivington (Obvi :D). And um...yeah haha. I hope you enjoy the story :)**

**NOTE: If you hate it when Authors describe alot, then don't read :)**

**Chapter 1** - 14th Birthday

_Saturday November 3rd 2012 _

_Today it is my 14th birthday. But it is also unfortunately the first birthday I will have without my dad. This journal was lying next to me, wrapped up in colorful polka dot printed wrapping paper, with a red ribbon on it when I awoke barely 20 minutes ago. It was my aunt Mia's gift to violet colored, swirl printed, hardback, diary. When I opened it, out fell two one hundred dollar notes. Scribbling down words and sentences of what I do or how I feel isn't really my thing. But the birthday card that came with it had my aunt Mia's handwriting saying, "I know you don't do this kind of thing, but a diary isn't just for feelings or action. It's also for memories. Mainly good ones. Hopefully your new journey at this new school comes with amazing and unforgettable memories." Hopefully... _

I put away my brand new journal with a smile as I look out the window. The sun was out and shining brightly in the front of the house for an autumn day. I glance at the time: 12:25 pm. I got up at 12:05. I sigh. I'm the type of teenager who loves to go to sleep at around 2 am in the morning and wake up at lunch time the following day. This all started not long after my thirteenth birthday. Of course it was only allowed during the school breaks and weekends. My curfew would be 10:30 pm from Monday to Thursday. It was my father's curfew for me and I'll continue to keep to it, even if he isn't here with me anymore.

After looking out the window, I walk over to my Sapphire blue colored closet doors-which were both covered neatly with photos of me and my friends from Georgia-and open them both up. I grabbed a red and black flower printed t-shirt, my dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black ankle socks. Before I could clutch on a towel, my phone vibrated. I ran to it, picked it up, and read the message:

**Hey Honey!**

**Happy Birthday NiinaBeaan. I'll try and see you sometime today.**

**Okay? If I can't, I'll text you again :)**

**Have a fabulous day, birthday princess!**

**Love you!**

**xoxo**

The message was from my oldest friend, Samantha Heights or better known as 'Sam' or 'Sammi'. She is a 26 year old woman who's occupation is a fashion editor for the teen magazine _Seventeen_. I've known her since I was born because she was a close and good friend of Lincoln, my older cousin, before she also became his ex-girlfriend, unfortunately. I think they started dating when they were both 14 years old but they ended it when they were 17, mutually. I smile as I reply:

**Okay. Thanks SammiBear!**

**:) Love yah too :)**

**xoxo**

I felt a tad guilty as I sent it. I'm not even allowed to call her SammiBear because it was Lincoln's childhood pet name that he called her when they were younger. Hopefully she won't be too mad...

I changed into my clothes, clutched on my Leopard leather covered iphone, and brushed my hair. I tied it back into a plain but neat and tight ponytail. As I made my way down the staircase, I was looking at my phone and reading the message Sam had replied:

**Very funny NiinaBeaan. Really.**

**You're lucky you mean so much to me :)**

I laughed as I stood at the bottom of the staircase.

"Happy Birthday!" I heard a cheerful and familiar voice shout as her arms wrapped around me. Mackenzie.

I grinned as I looked at my cute and loving 7-year old little sister, who at times is also adorably irritating. But that's only when she is tired which is quite rare. "Thanks bubba," I said as I squeezed her tightly.

She giggles as she let's go of me. "There's a surprise for you in the kitchen."

As soon as she said that, she tugged on my hand and literally pulled me towards the kitchen.

_**LINCOLN**_

"She's going to be very happy to see you, Linc," my aunt Mia said as she fed my five-month old, future Grigori cousin, Jacob or Jake. She smiled, warmly at me. Her smile reminded me of my mother.

I smile. "I hope so."

"Happy Birthday!" I heard Mackenzie, my 7-year old cousin, yell cheerfully to Nina in the hallway.

"Thanks bubba," Nina replied.

Mackenzie giggles. "There's a surprise for you in the kitchen."

Jacob squeals excitedly as if he felt the excitement come from Mackenzie. I laughed with Mia as footsteps entered the kitchen.

"Linc?" I heard that soft, familiar voice.

I turned to look at her and smiled. She had changed. A lot. She looked more mature and beautiful. And she had grown taller. She...is a splitting image of her mother. First Grigori/Angel, Angelica Hale.

"Well, well, well. Haven't you changed," I said. "From this cute, funny 8-year old girl who I always use to take for piggy back rides and play around with, to this beautiful," I gestured to her. "Young and mature teenager."

She giggled.

"Do I get a hug? Or are you to cool for that now because you're 14?" I smirked.

Her pale blue eyes brightened up along with her face. She grinned as she ran to me like the little girl she once was. I picked her up and spinned her around like I always use to do back when she was in kindergarten and primary.

She laughed. "Oh my God,"

I laughed with her as I tightened my hold on her. "Happy birthday," I said as I kissed her cheek and finally put her down.

She grinned at me. "Thank you," she sighed. "Wow. It's been what, 100 years?" she smiled at me.

I nod. "It honestly felt like that,"

She laughs. "Yeah. I missed you a lot Lincoln," she said, seriously.

I smile as I pull her into another hug. "I missed you too Nina," I kissed her head and let her go.

She smiles. Mia gets up and pulls Nina into a hug. "Happy birthday, doll," Mia says as she kisses Nina's cheek and let's go of her.

Nina smiles at her. "Thank you aunt Mia. And for the gift as well."

Mia returned the gesture. "You're welcome. Now Lincoln and I need to talk to you about something urgently."

Nina continued to smile. "What is it?" she asked as she sat down at the table and poured her a glass of orange juice. She set her phone on the table as she picked up her glass and took a gulp of her drink.

I sat down next to her and Mia sat on the opposite side of the table, seating Jacob in his high chair, while Mackenzie stood by the countertop.

"Whoa. This must be pretty serious," Nina said. But then her eyes widened. "Okay. I know I've only been here for a week, but am I in trouble?"

Mia and I shook our heads.

"No. You are most definitely not in trouble, darling," Mia chuckled a little.

Nina sighed. "That's good," she giggles. "If I was in trouble back in Georgia and it was my birthday, my dad would never mention it because he wanted me to enjoy my day." She took another gulp of her drink and crossed her leg over the other like how a proper woman would sit. Mia and I smile. "Now Nina," Mia began. "The school I've decided to enroll you in is in the city," She looked at Nina for any sign of anger.

But Nina looked casual. She just shrugged, this time only taking a zip of her drink and picking up her phone. She leaned back in her chair and looked at her phone. "That's okay. I'll just take the..." "Subway?" Mia interrupted her.

"Yeah..." she said, glancing back up at Mia suspiciously. "Is that a problem?"

Mia sighed. "The school is also...private."

"Private?" Nina said, looking at me and putting her glass down. She got out of her comfortable position and leaned forward, uncrossing her leg at the same time. "You know I hate private schools."

I nod. "I know. I remember you telling me that after you're first year at Athenian Private school. And then after you're second, you said you were never ever going to attend a private school ever again," I smiled at the memory.

Nina nodded. "Exactly. Private school equals hell for me."

I laughed. "So what if you have to learn a compulsory language? Or..."

"Handle more snobby B-I-T-C-H's and teachers?" she cursed, angrily. Mackenzie looked like she was thinking about the word. She gasped. I continued to laugh, but then I realised something. "Hey. When did you start to cuss?"

Nina looked guilty. "I only cuss when I'm upset, angry, or stressed. Right now, I'm angry because no one came to me to ask if I even wanted to go to a stupid private school," she frowned at Mia.

Mia nodded. "And for that, I'm sorry honey," she said, truthfully. "But Willow Blade Private school _is _highly recommended, expensive, small, and elite. I mean, the school now consist of 318 students _including_ you. Plus, Lincoln went there."

Nina rolled her eyes and sighed. "So? Lincoln was the most popular guy at Willow Blade"

Mia rolled her eyes at Nina. "Look, I know Marie DeVoirs was an only girls school. But Willow Blade is co-ed."

Nina rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "But you still have to learn a compulsory language. And the girls in private school are more B-I-T-C-H-Y and S-L-U-T-T-Y than the ones in public high school," she sighed, clearly frustrated.

"Watch your language," Mia scolded as she frowned at Nina. She sighed. "Why do you hate private school so much? I mean, I thought you're father was just kidding when you he told me a few years ago that you hated private schools, "

"It's only because of the girls there. Their egocentric, manipulative and fake personalities that they have irritate me. The fact that they pick on other people lower than them especially freshmen or shy, quiet, or fat people is sad. It's just...it's not fair for them," Nina explained, the anger that was there slowly replaced my sadness. "Nina," I said, letting out a breath.

She looked at me and let out a long breath."Yeah?"

I smile. "Every high school has girls like those. Every high school has bullies. Please don't tell me you've been bullied before," I begged. That would anger me. A lot.

She shook her head and smiled. "No, I haven't. But I see it everyday I go to school. I know that every high school have people like that. But private school, I find is worst than a public school. The difference between private and public school is that...people actually care about you in public school. Teachers and students. In private, they only care about getting good money."

I nod. "That...is true," I said. We both laugh. Mia shook her head and laughed with us. But then Nina sighed and smiled at Mia. "I'm sorry aunt Mia. I am grateful, truly. For everything. I'll attend Willow Blade if it will make you happy." Mia shook her head. "No, sweetheart. I'm sorry. I should've asked you first. I didn't realise how much you hate private school. I'll enroll you..."

"No," Nina interrupted, quickly. "Private school is fine."

"Are you sure?"

Nina nodded, as she stood up. "I can handle it, aunt Mia,"

Mia smiled. "Good. Now, I have some good news about you attending a private school that I hope will make you happy,"

"What is it?" Nina asked.

"I've also decided that you should stay at Lincoln's warehouse during the school week since he lives in the city. Just until the end of the second semester. It's closer, safer, and you'll be with Lincoln. And, when it's the weekend, you may come back here."

Nina's eyes widened as she looked at me, brightly. She grinned as she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. "Thank you," she said, happily.

I smile as I hugged her back. "You're welcome," Quite frankly, I'm happy she's coming.

Nina let go and sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to stay with you," she squealed. "This is going to be so fun." She looked at Mia and hugged her as well. "Thank you, aunt Mia,"

After she let go, she turned around. Mackenzie was smiling, but she looked sad.

Nina realised something. "Mackenzie..."

Mackenzie shook her head. "Education is important. And besides, I'll see you in the weekend," she smiled again, her sadness washed away with positivity.

Nina smiled. "Of course you will. And I'll video chat you every night," she promised. "God, it sounds like I'm leaving for university," she bursted into giggles.

We all laugh. Even Jacob joined us. It's like he knew what we were all talking about.

**Please comment/leave advice/review, whatever ! Lol :D**


End file.
